I Can't Believe It
by AubreighLovesTPain
Summary: Riley and Huey find out they're related to the singer T-Pain. T-Pain's real name is Faheem, so that's why the name "Faheem" is mentioned in the story. This story is in the romance genre, because of what will happen in the second chapter. You'll see!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks! I also don't own T-Pain, because he's a famous singer!

Granddad: (on the phone) Yeah, you can stay with us for the weekend, Faheem, it'll be nice to see you!

Riley: (spying on Granddad) Hey, Huey! Who the hell is Faheem?

Huey: FAHEEM? Faheem as in our second cousin Faheem? Please tell me he ain't comin' here.

Riley: Yeah, he is! He stayin' for the weekend! Why you mad, Huey? You jealous of the man?

Huey: Riley, I don't wanna talk about it. Just leave me alone! I'm going up to our room!  
Riley: Huey, you a gay ass hater! And I'm comin' up there too!

Granddad: (still on the phone) Okay, see you in about a hour, Faheem.

(One hour later)

Granddad: I'll go get it! *opening door* Faheem! It's so nice to see you again, it's been ages!

T-Pain: Wow, Uncle Robert! I ain't see you since Riley was born! Where Riley and Huey at anyway?

Granddad: I think they in their room…you gotta go see them! They're getting big since you last saw 'em!

T-Pain: I missed them little boys!  
Granddad: Riley! Huey! Come see yo second cousin Faheem!  
Huey: Riley, go on your own. I don't ever want to see that man.

Riley: Huey, quit being a faggot. Come on! Granddad's gon' get pissed at me if you don't come!

Huey: Oh, alright. But don't make me talk to him.

(Riley and Huey then walk into the living room)

Riley: Is that T-Pain in our living room? Oh, man, we got a famous Rappa Ternt Sanga in our house!

Huey: Granddad, why does T-Pain have to stay here?

Granddad: T-Pain? Naw, this ain't T-Pain. This is your second cousin, Faheem.

**Riley: Yeah, Faheem as in Faheem Najm! Granddad, why you ain't tell us our cousin Faheem was T-Pain? **

Granddad: Who is T-Pain? This is my nephew, yo momma's cousin, and your second cousin, Faheem!

T-Pain: Actually, I am T-Pain, the famous singer. Yo grandson was right!

Granddad: See, boys? I told you we were related to famous people!  
Riley: You said we was related to Jackie Robinson and some other people, but you ain't mention T-Pain!

T-Pain: Boys, you getting so big! Which one of you is Riley and which one of you is Huey?

Riley: I'm Riley. Huey is the gay one that don't like yo music!

T-Pain: RILEY! It's been so long! I missed you, little cuz! Remember me from the day you were born?

Riley: Actually, I do! Ah, good times! *begins to have flashback*

**Riley's flashback starts here.**

Faheem: Damn, cuz! You only twenty-one and you havin' a second kid?

Mrs. Freeman: Faheem, you a ten year old boy. What you know about having kids?

Faheem: I know that you 'bout to have a second one!

Mrs. Freeman: Thanks for stating the obvious. You're so stupid, cuz. But I still gotta love ya!

Faheem: Thaaanks, loser!

Mrs. Freeman: (rolling eyes) Whatever, young'n! You crazy as hell! Aaah! I feel the baby coming!  
Mr. Freeman: Just think about it. In a few minutes, we're gonna have an adorable baby girl!  
Mrs. Freeman: Aaah! It hurts! Owww! *pushing harder to get the baby out* There he is!  
Mr. Freeman: He? I thought we were havin' a girl!

Mrs. Freeman: Look, he's a boy! He has "one of those", so that automatically makes him a boy.

Mr. Freeman: Yeah, I can see that, but….

Mrs. Freeman: What are we going to name him? We ain't pick out a name for a boy!

Mr. Freeman: Let's just go with the name we chose for the baby if he was a girl…Riley.

Mrs. Freeman: Ain't that a little too…I don't know…feminine?

Faheem: No, it's not! There's a boy in my class named Riley!  
Mr. Freeman: See, honey? There's a boy in your cousin's class named Riley!

Mrs. Freeman: Okay, but….

Faheem: Well, the Riley in my class is kind of an asshole. Why don't you just name the baby Faheem Jr.?

Mrs. Freeman: I know, his first name will be Riley and his middle name will Faheem!

Mr. Freeman: Riley Faheem Freeman, what a wonderful name for our son!

**Riley's flashback ends here.**

Riley: Man, those was some good times! I can't believe my parents thought I was gon' be a girl!


End file.
